Chasing Blue
by Smite the Panda
Summary: Alt. Reality… Summary… No!
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Blue: A Chrno Crusade Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Chrno Crusade. But if I did, you can be sure there'd be more than just a reflection of a back view of a kiss in the last book. Evil 'Inner Fangirl'Laugh_

* * *

Something about the house made Rosette uneasy.

Perhaps it was the way the fading light cast long shadows across her path, making the house look dark and uninviting, while at the same time, seam to pull her in…

Or maybe it was the shutters, which were drawn in such a way that there was a small crack of darkness, letting someone inside see you while preventing you from seeing them.

Whatever it was, premonition, sensation, the general aura of the forgotten home, Rosette did not like it one bit.

It was an old house, one of the few left untouched on her street, and she passed it every day on her way home from school. Everyday, her eyes would wander over the creaking shutters, over the cracked uneven porch, into the small cracks of darkness in the windows, knowing something was watching her. Something no one could see. It was as if the house itself was watching her on those days, in silent acknowledgment, its towers shooting into the evening sky.

On this day unparticular, she made a point to walk slowly, her gaze sweeping the old structure. She found herself almost nodding in greeting to the old place; it was so standard, so natural in her life that she felt she should greet it somehow. She shook her head to rid herself of the feeling.

She cast her eyes up into the shutters, squinting to try to get a better look inside, knowing it was no use.

She shuddered. Something was peering back at her, she knew it.

And she had the strange sudden urge to find out what it was…

She stopped on the cement side walk in front of the house, planting her feet firmly one in front of the other and walked up the gravel path, rocks and weeds crunching underfoot. She halted short of the porch steps, and began to speak in a raised voice, as if the house was so big it could only hear her if she yelled.

"Now, you listen here, house. It's my last day of school, and I'm spending the summer in California!" She paused, letting the news sink in. "So I won't be walking by you for quite a while." Indeed, it was a warm June eve, and the trees swayed in a warm breeze, the last of the sun sinking behind the hills. Rosette could hear frogs and crickets come alive in the distance, and the sound of people settling into their houses for the night. "Sorry if that's a problem. Because you see, I've grown rather fond of you. I know, I know, strange to get attached to a house. Even a strange old house like you, no offence." She felt suddenly strange, but continued on. "So then… Goodbye."

And with that, she spun on her heal and started off, knowing that the something that had been watching her through the shutters was now pleading with her at the door, willing her not to go.

She wanted to run, but she was fearful that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Later that night, Rosette lay curled in her bed, thinking about the house. ((I'm sorry for that skip... please don't kill me... huddles in corner with laptop))

About the thing in the house.

The strange thing was, as she snuck a peek out her window for the umpteenth time, that she wasn't sacred. Maybe she was a little riled; she would be lying if she said looking at the silhouette of the house against the blackening sky did mot make the hairs on her neck prickle. But there was an assured rush of curiosity that overcame her fear when she thought about it.

What was in that house?

You could be sure she wasn't going to check in the middle of the night.

Upon hearing footsteps in the hall, Rosette ducked under her sheets, shutting her eyes for emphasis as her mother passed by her door, shutting it on her way to bed.

Rosette lay there for a long time. She thought about summer, and she thought about the house. What would happen when she was gone? She hadn't told the house (what the hell was she thinking? She didn't have to tell the house anything!), but her mother was talking about moving to California to find a better job, and to live closer to some of her father's relatives. Rosette was only fifteen, she had time to adjust. Sure, she would leave some friends behind. But she would have to leave sooner than later. She wanted to travel, to see new sites, to explore. She wanted to be running right up until the end, and she needed to leave this small town as soon as she would. There was only one minor setback.

The house.

And now, the thing in the house.

Rosette turned over on her side and groped in the semi-darkness for her alarm clock. She would need an early start tomorrow. She only had one week before she would leave for CA, and she needed to clear her uncertainties regarding the house before she left.

With the alarm set for 6:00am, Rosette turned on her side, curling up in the sheets and fell asleep listening to the insect chorus of a warm summer night.

Rosette woke up instantly.

Or at least that's what it felt like. She looked at the clock, which read 5:17am small, red numbers; the only thing visible before her eye's adjusted to the dark.

She knew two thing's at once. One, that someone was in her room with her, and two, that it was the thing from the house.

And she would be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn't the least bit scared.

Her head lifted off the pillows at the same time her hand shot for her bed side lamp flipping the switch and flooding her room with light. She cringed and blinked several times, looking around franticly, her eyes focusing on a boy, backed against the wall at the sudden rush of light.

The first thing she noticed about him was his hair, which was purple, almost black in places, but that could have been because of the shadows.

The second was his eyes. They were deep shades of crimson, and seamed to flicker in the lamp light, moving as if the small shaded bulb was a roaring fire.

The third was that he wasn't scary at all, but in fact… well… kind of cute. His features made him look around 12ish, although his eyes looked much older, as if carrying to many burdens for one so young.

"W-Who are you?" Rosette whispered. She wondered if she had even said it at all, those eyes were so gripping, she felt she might fall into those ruby pools… She found her hand gripping her bed post.

"I'm sorry… I scared you…" His voice was not deep, but not light either. And it, like his eyes, was dripping and full, pulling her in… But to what? "I'm Chrno."

"Chrno…" Rosette liked the sound of his name on her tongue, so she said it again. "Chrno… You came from that house, didn't you?"

He nodded in silent conformity. "Yes. I have known you for so long…" Was that the tint of a blush creeping into his cheeks? "Or watched you, at least."

"I knew it!" Rosette smiled, all traces of fear fading. She lowered her voice and pulled herself to the edge of the bed, crossing her legs in her pink and green striped P.J. pants, and pulling the sheet over her shoulders. She patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Sit."

He hesitated for a moment, wondering why this girl who had showed such fear moments ago could be so light and cheerful now. But he found himself drawn to her, like he had been inside that house, and before he knew it, he was seated beside her.

Alirght, that was a pretty crappy begining... but it WILL GET BETTER! XD Really. I hate beginings.

But this begining was going to be a story my friend and I passed back and forth to eachother... But we kind of dropped it to work on another story... the story that went on for far too long.

I get annoyed by constantRomance, Instant Romance, and Sappy Romance. So there will be none of that in this story. HOWEVER! I am a dedicated lover of Angsty Romance, so welcome to my world. Demonic, somewhat creepy laugh

Here's the note I made to my friend when I first passed this story to her...

((_Note to Kell! **NO** fast paced romance in this story! We will draw this story out as long as humanly possible without romance! The Mye story got slightly annoying due to the constant romance, which is why I made Claire fall in love with the Dude. Sorry. But it had to be done._))

((_Wait… did Claire fall in love with him? Or did Aki? This proves how long it's been since we worked on the story… -.-' BUT ANYWAY!_))

((_Oh! It was Claire. Because Mye and Aki got nabbed by Ally! So Claire, beside herself with grief for her two best friends, turned to the only guy within a 17 mile radius… "It was cold that night in the forest, the wind howled through the trees and the moon was overcome by dark clouds, lost in the midnight sky. Only one sound could be heard through the darkness: 'Oh, the DUDE!'" BWAHAHAHAAAAAA! Just kidding. That never happened. Yet…)) _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

The girl was smiling, the back of her feet hitting the bed frame in a rhythmic, almost hypnotic motion as she swung her legs back and forth.

This simple, human motion was something Chrno would have never thought twice about. But being the first living creature he had been near to for years, he was mesmerized. The way she smiled, the color of her skin and eyes, the way she ran her fingers through her blond hair, the sound of her heart… it was all intoxicatingly new.

"Rosette." He had heard her name called outside the house, his prison, many times before. Never prior to this morning had he uttered the word himself.

"So you know my name?" She smiled at him.

Chrno's ears twitched. "Yes."

Rosette abruptly turned pale. "Can you… Can you read my _mind_?" She whispered, her brow furrowing slightly.

The demon caught himself before he could laugh, but a hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry. I can't 'read your mind'."

"Oh. Right, then." Rosette puffed out her cheeks and crossed her legs on the bed.

After a beat, she picked at a stray bit of thread on her blanket and said: "I was going to come this morning, you know. I wanted to see you." She blinked. "Before I… you know… I still have a couple days here. But I have to pack. Sorry to leave after we just met and all… but it's my moms idea."

Chrno was silent for a moment. "You want to leave this town?"

She looked up at him, surprised. "Well, of course! I want to see the world! I want to get out there, see everything, _do_ everything. I have to, before-" Rosette stopped. She let out a quick breath, and looked down again. "Sorry."

Something was wrong. Chrno opened his mouth so say something, but Rosette put her hand up to stop him. She set a finger on her lips, listening. "Hush…"

Footsteps.

Rosette gasped and said in a hurried whisper: "It's my mom! She never wakes up this early! _Hide _somewhere!" She turned, fumbling with the lamp on her bedside table. When she turned back, Chrno was gone.

The door handle clicked and turned, and Rosette heard her mother's voice as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Sweetie?"

Rosette didn't move.

"Are you up? I thought I heard voices,"

_Better handle this a different way. _Rosette turned over in bed, throwing off the covers and grinning sheepishly. "Ya got me. I was watching TV 'cuz I couldn't sleep… sorry If it woke you."

"Ah, that's fine, babe." She smiled, her brown curls tousled my sleep and spilling into her face. "We should start packing today. You get up whenever you want, and just tell me if you need help…"

"It's fine, mum." Rosette smiled the faintest tint of worn-out sorrow in her eyes. "I'll get started after breakfast."

"Are you sure? If you're not up to it…"

"I can handle it. I've got some stuff downstairs already."

"…Alright." She closed the door softly, and Rosette listened for the thud of footsteps descending the stairs.

Chrno hadn't come back after that morning, and Rosette was wondering if he had ever come to see her at all.

Her room was almost bare now, all except her bed and a few boxes next to her writing desk.

Rosette didn't have many things; when she was younger she had been moved around from house to house, relative to relative, until she got in the habit of only keeping the necessities.

In other words, it had only taken a few hours to pack up her room.

And now, picking at some meatloaf on her dinner plate, Rosette was in something of a sorrowful mood. She glanced out the window at the setting sun and chewed her food thoughtfully. _I wonder if he'll be back… _

"Rosette?"

"Hmm."

Rosette looked up when her mother didn't say anything. "What?"

She smiled, putting down her fork. "I was just thinking today… we've got the house almost all packed. It'll be done by tomorrow… What do you day to leaving a few days early? I've gotten the plane tickets for tomorrow night."

* * *

Well! There's chapter two... not much better, and kind of shorter... But it's GONNA BE JUST FINE!

sits in corner reading self help books

Please review... even if you want to slander me... O.o


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers**: Ohmigod! I'm so sorry that this took so long to update… I've been going through… a lot. But do not fear, good people! Here I am. –Waits for the sound of clapping and cheering-

…

-crickets-

Alright, whatever. But I'll try to update once a week on this story…

Much thanks to inuyashasSTUBORNlovwer for reminding me that I even _had_ a fan fiction! Five Gold Stars for _you_!

**Chapter 3**

Rosette's fork fell from her hand, clattering onto her plate. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Her mother stood up, looking frantic. "You look pale!"

She blinked, shaking her head and standing up with her plate. "It's nothing. Just a surprise, is all… I thought we had a week?"

"Well…" Rosette's mother sat down slowly, bushing the hair from her eyes and looking down at the floor. "I thought it would be nice to get going as soon as we could. You know…"

The blond girl nodded. "Of course. Sorry if I scared you!" They both laughed a little, strained, and awkward. "I think I'll go to bed… I'll sleep on the couch down here, if that's alright." Without waiting for an answer, Rosette set her plate on the counter and hurried out to the darkness of the living room.

Her mother didn't follow.

As far back as anyone could remember, Rosette had never been one to cry.

When other children were bawling over broken toys, she was seated quietly in a corner, her back to the wall, empty eyes cast down to the floor. Not even when her biological mother died, leaving her to a sea of distant relatives, did she once sit down to cry.

And now, curled up on the last piece of standing furniture in the barren house, Rosette was sobbing.

And all she could think about was why.

Why did it matter that she would leave now? What was different?

_He_ was.

The boy in her room.

_He_ had given her a glimpse of what was out there; what she would be missing if she continued to live like she was. Just sitting on the side…

Rosette sniffed. She wiped away her tears with a sleeve, and pulled herself up off the couch. As quietly as she could, she slipped out of her nightgown and into the outfit laid put for tomorrow. It was simple, just a loose pair of jeans and a plain cream t-shirt, but it would do. On a second thought, she dug around for her backpack and her favorite zip-up hooded sweater. It was summer, but she couldn't stand to leave it behind.

She padded to the front door, already open for a night breeze. The screen screeched when Rosette pulled it open, and she stopped, holding her breath.

Maybe her mother had heard. Perhaps she would be caught, scolded, and sent back to bed… And tomorrow she would leave on a plane for another dreary house, and more relatives.

But the woman upstairs didn't stir.

The lights didn't come on.

No alarm went off.

Everything was quiet. The blond turned towards the stairs, and whispered "Thanks, mom." Then slipped out into the humid night air.

* * *

Woot! Sorry that was so short... and strange...

At the moment, I have _no idea_ were this story is going. XD;;

But that's OK!

I'm OK!

Anyhow, please R&R. I'll try and make the chapters longer from now on... and not so skippy.


	4. Chapter 4

Eeeps! Sorry I was late (again)... I'll try to be better about this, really... -bow- (Thank you to all you people who R&R! I love you!)

But setting all aside,** there WILL be romance in this story. **Sooner then later. As I, like it or not, am a huge sap. . ;

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The sky was littered with stars, the sliver of a moon shone directly ahead in the sky above her, guiding her way towards the house at the end of the road.

_The funny thing about running away from home… _Rosette thought, walking along the deserted street; _is that you never realize things until you're out of the house. _

Indeed, as Rosette walked, she realized that she had forgotten her watch. And what if Chrno wasn't at the house at all? Rosette let out a sigh and whispered a quiet "Sheesh…" but trudged on through the night.

**- Chrno's P.O.V. -**

He could feel the girl coming towards the house, and he waited at the window until he could make out her small silhouette against the night sky.

There was a breeze coming in through the open window, carrying her sent. Chrno took in a quick breath, feeling it catch in his throat.

_What is she doing? _

There was something strange about this girl, something that drew him to her. Made him want her. He felt the need to be at her side, looking at her, touching her... Chrno blinked the thoughts away. She was standing on the pathway to the house, panting from the walk and the heavy night air.

In seconds he was behind her, saying her name. She whirled, surprised at first, then relieved.

"Oh, Chrno... good."

His ears twitched. _Good?_ " Is something wrong?" Rosette looked troubled, a frown furrowing her delicate brow.

"Umm..." She let out a small tentative laugh and scratched the back of her head. "I really don't know."

Chrno reached out to her, then jerked his hand back. Pain stabbed through his chest, causing him to gasp and fall to his knees.

** - Rosette's P.O.V. -**

"Chrno!" Rosette cried, crouching down next to him and steadying the demon with her small hands. He coughed and wheezed, gasping for air. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," He choked out when he had caught his breath. "It's just... this world." He stood up, pulling Rosette with him. "Now that I've left the house were I was imprisoned, I can no longer survive here... Not anymore."

Rosette reached out and tenderly brushed the hair out of his face. Looking into the Demons eyes, a thought struck her.

_Yes. _

It was crazy. But... What did she have left in this world? Not much, that she was sure of. What would she do if Chrno left? Could she fall back into her life without knowing him? She only had one choice now.

"I'll come with you."

Chrno's mouth fell open, and he locked his surprised eyes with hers. "No." He replied, firmly shaking his head. "I cant."

"But you're going somewhere out of this _world,_ right?" She begged, grasping his hand. Chrno tugged it away.

"It is the world of demons, Rosette!" He growled. "It would not be safe for..." He stopped. "For you."

The blond teen crossed her arms and frowned. "For me, huh? And you just expect to leave me here in the middle of the night? No were to go? That's _so much better_." Her gaze softened, and she uncrossed her arms. "Chrno... There's nothing left for me here." Her voice was gentile and slow, making him turn to face her.

Chrno let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Rosette... Alright."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she beamed at him. "Yes! Oh, Chrno!" The girl threw her arms around him, brimming with joy.

He sighed, a blush creeping across his cheeks at the feel of her body against his. "Lets go."

* * *

Heh heh... It might have been short AND late, but it was sexy. I'm still pulling myself over the great "Beginning Hump"... But soon I'll add more charies, and some actual -cough- plot -cough cough-.

Rosette: Man... Talk about Bipolar personality... I start out like some kind of walking parody, and now I'm a sissy freak? Were my _depth!_

Chrno: -blushing- Actually... I kinda liked the part were you threw your arms around me... Heh heh...

Rosette: Chrnoooo... -boiling point-

Anyhow, you know the drill! Read and Review, all that jazz.

Oh, and to all those saps out there... I'll fit sex into this story if it kills me.

Amen.


End file.
